for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
YAMASE YUUHEI
Yuuhei is a second year B-rank student who is currently enrolling''' Ouran High School. Currently he is in the book club and on the track team of Ouran High School. He is also the famous superhero known as "The Red Flash" __TOC__ '''PERSONALITY Yuuhei is someone who is much to his misfortune, socially awkward. He cannot seem to form the right words at the right time or when he does think of something to say, it is usually far too late and the opportunity for it is over. It is due to this that he is usually very quiet, to the point where many would find him dull and stoic. Yet by night he is the Red Flash who is known to be a superhero to all of the children. As his Red Flash persona, he is still as quiet as before but in a sense that makes him more aloof due to his skills and the fact that he must keep his identity a secret. Although due to a journalist, finding out about him, he is at times forced to repeat many corny lines and speeches with a straight face before disappearing into the night. 'HISTORY' Yuuhei at the age of six was enrolled in a kendo dojo and had done decently well with his skills. He had even joined the kendo team during middle school. Then one day during a tournament, he had broken his knee in front of everyone. Ever since then he started to become restless. After the incident he quit both to the kendo team and the dojo although he still practices it at home. The creation of the Red Flash had been nothing more than a small accident. When children where captured by a man, he had tried to rescue them. Not wanting to be recognized or thanked, he wore a disposed red band and his blue track suit. After rescuing the kids, he had disappeared only for there to be rumors spreading of a superhero that saved the kids from a gang. A journalist then found out that the "mysterious hero" was none other than Yamase Yuuhei and made him don the identity of Red Flash nightly to have a story to write about under the threat that his identity would be revealed if he objects. 'SYNOPSIS' 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'school festival' During the festival, Yuuhei was the waiter for his class's cafe event. His first client had been Chronos who was also his neighbor and a fan of Red Flash. Seating the boy, he soon started to have difficulty as the boy wanted something that was for adults rather than kid. Reita soon came in to help him but did not do so well as Chronos remained stubborn. Nonetheless though he had gotten the boy some vegetables to eat and was about to force him into eating it when Marion came in. The blond had scared Chronos away and having no choice, he had informed the blond that there was no tacos for her to leave before going to serve others. After that he is seen serving Kaori and Vivien who was dressed as Lady Gaga before the attack. 'yakuza lockdown' When the Yakuza locked the school down, Yuuhei was grouped with Chronos, Reita, Momoko and Christian and placed in the library by Minoru. When Chronos had shown fear, he promised to protect the boy and to get them all out of here. With that he left the children and started to look for Reita to commit a plan. Yet before they can fully initiate it, gunshots were heard and worried they had ran back created a new plan on the spot. Luckily, he was able to get everyone out and into the P.E. shed although heavily injured. As they started to tend to the wounds, the yakuzas found them but there were saved by Lucien. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'LEINGOD CHRONOS' Despite how Chronos treats him, Yuuhei is rather kind to the boy and tends to look after him. He knew of the boy being a fan of his other self and is usually worried that he would find out the mysterious hero, "Red Flash" is none other than boring Yamase Yuuhei. He also at times would bring food over to the boy knowing that his parents are rarely around. During the yakuza lockdown, he had been the one that tried to give Chronos courage telling the boy to trust him. When Chronos was shot, it was Yuuhei who carried him out of the library. 'TAKAMATSU REITA' A classmate of Yuuhei who had at first ignored him never talking to him unless it was necessary. She is first scene interacting with him at the festival when she tried to come to his aid with Chronos's orders. Although it did not end well with him telling her to tend to the other customers at the end. They are seen together again during the yakuza incident as they were grouped together. The two had made a plan to escape from Minoru but quickly abandoned it when they heard gunshots and had went in on pure instinct. Although Yuuhei does not say it, he trust Reita and was worried that she might had been hurt. 'CHEN JIAYI' A girl who is currently trying to be friends with him. 'QUOTES' (to chronos leingod) "Trust me." {to a cat} "Eto, you won't be lonely, would you?" {to marion sue} "Keep it down—and... keep that on." 'TRIVIAS' *Yuuhei wears fake glasses. Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran High Category:Track Team Category:Book Club